


Brotherly love.

by Creativechaos



Category: Freestyle World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativechaos/pseuds/Creativechaos
Summary: When Thristian Dah'Mar comes home to find his twin brother Nathiel sound asleep, urges are woken in him. Urges he cannot and will not control.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a freestyle story based on the World of Warcraft realm.

Thristian Dah'Mar clamped a hand heavily down on to his twin brothers mouth and leaned close enough for the tip of their noses to rub against eachother. Nathiels eyes was hazy, still half asleep until he realized that this was not a dream and his eyes widened in shock and anger.  
“Shhhh... no sounds now.” He whispered as his brother struggled beneath his much broader and more muscled frame. Nathiels long, ebony hair was fanned out around him, blending with the dark furs he was sleeping on. Knots and tangles slowly taking form as he moved his head from side to side to escape his brothers silencing hand.  
He was as tall as Thristian, with the same features, like a reflection in a mirror. He was not as bulky however. Nathiel was built for speed and agility, with a slender body and long legs. His belly was flat and taunt whereas Thristans bore the evidence of hard, physical training. The pride of the family. The Paladin. He was everything their father could want from a son. Charismatic, strong and brave. One the ladies swarmed at any chance they got. Such a shame then, that this silverhaired Paladin only had eyes for his brother. Had their father seen him now he would have disowned him on the spot. Hell, maybe even have killed him.  
“You know father is a light sleeper.” Thristian continued, tracing the shell of Nathiels pointed ear with the tip of his tongue. Nathiel ground his teeth in anger and refused to give him the pleasure of a response. He knew this would happen wether he wanted to or not. Though truth be told, he always did enjoy theese sessions. Thristian kissed his earlobes then moved his soft lips to his neck, leaving small lovebites that left tiny red marks on Nathiels pale skin. He slowly removed his hand from his mouth and ran it up in to his hair instead.  
“Get -off- me!” Nathiel hissed trough clenched teeth and made an attempt at pushing his brother off himself. He could just as well have tried to lift a Tauren with one hand. Thristian was persistent when he wanted something and it was very clear what he wanted this night, to Nathiels great frustration. “I am not in the mood.” He growled quietly and his brother responded by scooping both hands underneath his thighs to lift his lower body on to his lap while he sat back on his heels.  
“Well then...” He said with a cheeky smile. He was so handsome. A strange notion, given the fact that they looked pretty much alike. Nathiel never fancied himself as handsome. Charming, maybe. Pretty even but not in the same way as his brother the Paladin. “We should do something about that.” He bucked his hips hard against his brothers rear, pressing the solid erection against him. “I've waited so long for this....” He unbucled the broad leather belt and captured Nathiels gaze, lips twitching up in to a little smirk.  
“You should never have returned.” Nathiel said with defeat lining his features but in his arousal, Thristan took it as a brotherly insult and not as the warning it was meant to be. He tore up his trousers when the process of unbuttoning them went too slow, and rested his cock against Nathiels flaccid dick. Apparently he had not lied when he said he was not in the mood. Not that it bothered Thristian much. It took a lot more than that to put him off. His gaze moved from Nathiels beautiful face, down his slender body to where his own hard cock pushed against Nathiels soft one. Below that, below his balls was his long awaited prize. His brothers tight asshole. The one thing he had missed above all while away. He had lost count over all the times he stroked himself to climax, imagining how that warm, tight cave clung to his shaft, sucked him further in at each trust, the muscles in the ring pulsating around him as he hilted deep in his brother.  
“Light...” He muttered and his cock throbbed slightly as his pulse increased. He had not intended to wake his brother at all this night, wanting to surprise him come morning, but walking in to the sight of Nathiel naked on top of his furs and pelts had woken something primal deep in Thristians gut. Any ideas of a bath and some rest after his long journey home had fled him like morning dew before the sun. He ached with longing and as usual he acted on his lusts.  
“No...stop. Thristian, I'm warning you...” Nathiel growled with intensity, trying his best to move away from Thristians invasive fingers as he circled the puckered lovehole.  
“Stay still.” Thristian snarled back and grabbed his hip with an iron grip, fingers digging in to his flesh while the other hand remained at his bottom, teasing and prodding the tight ring of muscles. Eventually Nathiels body betrayed him and his cock swelled and rised, throbbing against his abdomen each time Thristians fingertips stroked a particularely sensitive area. He pushed one finger inside. To the first joint at first, fixated at the sight of his brothers asshole swallowing his digits as he added one more then a third, expanding him to fit his thick member. Nathiel had a pained expression but his protests had ended. Most likely because he knew they were futile. If Thristan wanted him he would have him. Simple as that.  
Thristian adjusted himself slightly, steering his own cock towards his brothers entrance, smearing his own pre-come over and around it to use as lubrication. He could not go in dry. It would be painful for the both of them. Nathiel squeezed his eyes shut and set his jaw when Thristian pushed his entire length in at one thrust. The bed pounded hard against the wall and they both held their breath, alert and listening, worried that the thud had woken their father. Thristians heart raced in his chest by the thrill of the moment, his cock pulsing against the slick walls of his brothers tight confinements. The night was quiet still. Noone had been disturbed by the bedpost interacting with the wall.  
“Say you love me.” He whispered hoarsely, leaning forward until his face was aligned with Nathiels. The movement forced him further in, his brothers bottom still resting in Thristians lap. “Say you're mine.” His tongue lapped at Nathiels lips, prodding, teasing. Nathiel refused to respond and glared up at him with so much fury that Thristian suspected him to spontaniously combust at any time now just to spite him. His lips quirked up in to a teasing smile.  
“You'll say it soon enough my sweet Nathiel.” His voice was husky, filled with the lust he had for the man trapped beneath him. He did not need Nathiel to kiss him back or voice his affection when all the evidence he needed prodded hard against his belly, smearing glistening pre-come all over his shirt. Thristian was still fully clothed because he had not had the time nor the patience to undress before acting on his wants and needs. He was selfish that way. What Thristian wanted he got, with no regard for others who might get tangled up in his pursue for satisfaction and pleasure.  
The silver haired Paladin grunted as he pounded his brothers ass with long, slow strokes, his shaft forcing the hole to expand again and again each time he pulled out nearly all the way before slamming it back in again, sheating completely. Nathiel was biting his own hand now in agony at not beeing able to make a sound. Grunting at each thrust as his legs limply flopped up and down in tune with Thristians rhythm. In time he did allow Thristian to kiss him, locking his mouth with him, meeting his intruding tongue eagerly. Thristian smiled against his lips. He had known all along that Nathiel would eventually succumb to him and give himself completely, and in the morning he would act like nothing had happened. He always did and Thristian loved to make him feel uncomfortable about it, taking any chance he had to touch and grope his brother in a lewd fashion, mostly when the danger of getting caught was present.  
His callused hands gripped Nathiels wrists and pinned them to the matress, increasing his intensity and vigor to the point where he was barely able to contain himself. He was so close now. So... bloody... close. Light! At the peak of his pleasure, right when he was about to leap off the edge, a creaking floorboard in the hallway made him falter and loose his focus. He stopped mid-thrust and groaned inwardly as his cock glaced Nathiels intestines with his load though without the intense orgasm he had hoped for. Fuck! He looked down at Nathiel who was staring up at him with fear in his eyes, trying his best to topple him over by writhing and squirming under him.  
“Get off...” He mouthed, his eyes darting now and then towards the door. “Please... father is awke. Get...off..” He was starting to get frantic in his attempts and Thristian knew he had to stop this or he would attract their fathers attention for sure, so he bucked his hips slightly, pushing his semi hard cock back in place and arched an eyebrow in warning. Nathiel swallowed but calmed down and remained still, barely breathing. There was another squeak then they could hear footsteps leading away from the room and they simultainiously let out a sigh of heartfelt releaf.  
“He ruined my moment.” Thristan muttered as his now flaccid cock slid out of his brother, dragging some of his come with it to stain the dark furs. He sat back up on his heels, looking down at his beautiful brother. Nathiel gasped and closed his eyes, his hand seeking his own throbbing meat but Thristan stopped him.  
“Not so fast, brother dear.” He forcefully lifted his hand away and gave his belly a gentle slap. “Not until I have a chance at getting the orgasm I desire. Be it now or days from now.” A devious smile curved his lips as he slipped out of the bed and closed his trousers again. “If you disobey my wishes I will make you regret it.”  
Nathiel just scowled at him then turned his back on Thristian and refused to interact with him any more that night. His behind glistened with the come that leaked from his abused ass and had it not been this close to morning, Thristian would have taken him again. For now, they just had to wait for another opportunity because their father would come to rouse his son once the first beams of sunlight broke trough the darkness and Thristian should not be in here when he did.


	2. Should have stayed away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thristian learns the reason behind Nathiels warning and is far from pleased.

Nathiel was watching his brother from the shadows as his brethren of the Light welcomed him home from his mission. They were crowded outside the entrance to the blood Knights sanctuary, giving backpats and jokes which Thristian now and then laughed at. Nathiel had still not informed him about their fathers plans for the silverhaired Paladin. He did not know how to word himself without getting caught in Thristians unavoidable rage. They believe him to be so pure and holy. He schoffed and took a step back, further in to the shadows. They do not know him like I do. Had they seen... He felt his cheeks flush with colour at the images that spawned in his mind. How Thristian had forced himself on to him, how he had denied him sweet relief, and still was... Would they have been so eager to gain his approval and affection if they knew that their beloved Paladin's favourite pastime was to ram his cock up his brothers ass?  
As a fully trained rogue, it was perhaps even more shameful for Nathiel. He was already disliked by the people and his father always looked at him with a mountains worth of dissappointment, as if he had murdered his favourite horse. Rogues was, in his fathers eyes, the lowest scum of them all. He had wished for Nathiel to take the same path as his brother but it was simply not for him. He had tried but failed hard. Nathiel was built for speed and agility, not empowering strength and the bloody light. In this, he had found his true calling. Their father could have his opinions, Nathiel was one of the best amongst his own.   
“Isnt he handsome?” A female voice cooed next to him and it took all his strength not to jump in startled surprise. Leileen had a sheepish smile on her lips as she watched Thristian who was slowly guided in to the Blood-Knight sanctuary. His comrades most likely impatient to hear all about Thristians adventures in the cold Northrend.   
“I wouldnt know.” Nathiel snorted and glanced at the Priestess. Why was she here in the shadows with him? Just go away.  
“Oh..” She gave him a surprised look, as if she had been unaware that he was there, then her smile was back. “I suppose you are not qualified to have an opinion about his exterior, hm?” She hooked some blonde waves behind one pointed ear and tilted her head slightly. “He still does not know, does he?”  
“No.” Nathiel made a point out of giving her such a short answer. He was not interested in conversing with her.   
“Ah, I was hoping your father had informed him already. I so wish to learn of his reaction to the news. Do you think he will be thrilled?”  
Nathiel shrugged.   
“Well, you know how Thristian can be...”  
“No, I do not know. I was pushed in to this arrangement as much as he was. I just...” She bit her lower lip and looked down at her silk slippers, knitting her brows together in a thoughtful frown. “Will he love me?”  
No, he will never love you. He loves me. Nathiel studied her face and kept his words to himself. Despite the fact that he did not share Thristians fondness of their intimacy, he did sense a sting of jealoucy when Leileen mentioned her marriage to Thristian.   
“I dont know.” Was what he said instead and shifted his gaze back to the now empty lot infront of the Bloodknight compound. “He is complicated.” Hah, understatement of the era! “Why did you not go to him?”  
“What? And make a fool out of myself if he was unaware, which he is? No. I will wait until it is official.”  
“Do not expect him to be joyus.” Nathiel said in a bitter tone and slinked away, leaving her to her own thoughts. 

He did not look back to see if he hurt her feelings. He did not really care. All he cared about right now was to be someplace far from here once Thristian learned of his predetermined fate. He would be livid with rage. He would look for Nathiel to take that rage out on. He would hurt him in oh so many ways then spend the next day pretending that it never happened. Nathiel was sick and tired of it. His rear still hurt after last night and it was all he could do not to walk as if something was still lodged up there. Leileen would faint if she knew the truth about her fiance. It almost made Nathiel laugh. They would all faint. 

 

* * *  
That night Nathiel kept to the Silvermoon Inn, staying well clear of home and his brother. He knew that their father had planned to break the news to Thristian this evening and no force on this planet could make him go home right now. He had a room rented for the night upstairs, thinking that Thristians temper should have cooled off come morning.   
“We havent seen you around for a while.” Theadril said and leaned across the table to steal a sip of his drink. Theadril was like a sister to him. A fellow Rogue. They had worked several jobs together in the past and he enjoyed her company very much. “The guild is missing you.”  
“Hah.” He snorted, his mood still gloomy, as he snatched his glass of Dalaran Red out of her hand. “Flattery will get you nowhere. Buy your own drinks, woman.”  
“You are impossible.” She muttered and sat back down in her chair, flipping her legs up on the table.   
“Does it ever work on anyone?” Nathiel asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Theadril smirked and tapped her fingers against the tabletop, eyeing him in a calculating way.   
“Most of the time, yes. I remember a time when it worked with you aswell.” Yes, he remembered that too. Her flirtatious behaviour was enough to charm most men to their knees, so much so that they would give her anything she wanted. It was partly why she was such a good Rogue. She rarely had to torture anyone for information. She just used her seductive skills and they all turned to mush in her hands. It had to be magic or something. Noone was that good at seduction. He eyed her back with a thoughtful frown. She did have connections in the Coven. Maybe a warlock had coocked up some lovepotion? Maybe he could aquire some too and use it on Thristian to make the man turn his interest elsewhere. Far be it from Nathiel to refuse the approaches of another man, but he preferred to be in control. Not to mention wanting it from the start. Besides, they were related by blood. It was not something you should do with your family! He felt his blood rising just by the thought of it.   
“What?” Theadril frowned at him. “You look like you could chew iron and spit nails.”  
“Nothing.” He mumbled in to his glass before taking a sip of it. The wine tasted sweet against his tongue and it had a faint, tangy aftertaste that he had grown to like. Thristian never touched the stuff. He did not drink alcohol at all, save for the rare occasion where he granted himself a flagon of honeymead. The man was even more insufferable when drunk.   
“If you say so. Just... whatever it is make sure to keep it all locked up when we do our next job. I will not have you fall appart on me out there.”  
“I will not.” He snorted. “Which job by the way? I have heard nothing of this.”  
“Thats because it has not been given yet, but it will!” She smiled broadly at him. “I've heard whispers in the guilds halls. The Kirin'Tor unearthed an old moonwell in Feralas. They will send us there to secure the area, us and the bloodknights. We are meant to keep to the shadows and make sure noone gets too close.”  
“The Kaldorei will have none of it. The court of Elune will raise hell once they find out.” He ran his fingers trough his black hair and waved a hand towards the bartender, signing for her to bring him another glass of wine.   
“Well thats why we are there, to prevent them from knowing.”  
“What the hell do we need a moonwell for anyway?”  
“I have no idea. I do not ask questions and neither should you.”  
“I fucking will if my life is at stake here. What happened to the guild not meddling in Kirin'Tor business? We have a good thing going here. Doing smaller jobs for people who cannot afford to go trough the whole ordeal with a trial and everything with the bloodknights. Fetching old relics for the occasional Warloc or Mage.”  
“There is not enough profit. According to Sendarel, we should think bigger.”  
“Fuck his thinking.”  
“He has a point though.” Theadril pressed. “The guild chest is almost empty. We need funds. Besides... it could be fun.”  
Nathiel opened his mouth to give her a lecture about why exactly it would not be fun when his brother entered the Tavern. Thristian looked like a murdersphree waiting to happen and when his eyes landed on Nathiel, his expression darkened further.   
“Oh fuck...” He mumbled and wanted to slip under the table and just wait until Thristian left. But he would not leave. Not now. And there was nowhere to run, unless he wanted to cause a scene and pull everyones attention to himself. So he sat and waited as Thristian made his way over, pushing people out of his path rather agressively. Theadril looked very aware of the big Paladins temper and kept her mouth promptly shut when he reached them.   
“You have not been home all day.” Thristian said, barely managing to keep the growl from his voice.   
“No. I have not.” Nathiel straightened and nodded a thank you to the Barmaid when she came over with his drink. He deliberately dragged out the time and took a good swig of the wine before carefully placing it back on the table. He glanced at Thea and gave a vague nod and she took the hint intstantly and slipped out of her chair, vanishing to the other side of the room. Once she was out of hearing range, Nathiel lifted his gaze to his brother. “And I am not coming home yet either.”  
“Yes, you are.” Thristian growled and took a step closer to him, hoovering over his brother like a predator over its prey. Nathiel did not like beeing the prey! “You will come home and you will tell me why you have not told me about fathers plans.” He leaned forward, placing one hand on each of the armrests on Nathiels chair. His face was so close now that Nathiel could feel his breath on his chin. “You will come willingly or I will carry you.”  
“And what do you think people will make of that, hm? If you carry me off I will let everyone know what you do to me at any given chance. Your reputation will dwindle, your admierers will disappear...” He snapped his mouth shut when Thristians eyes flashed with rage. Nathiel was angry too. He was furious, his hands trembling from it but he knew Thristian was the stronger one of them. If he decided that he didnt care about his reputation, Nathiel was fucked. In every way.   
“You have a room here.” Thristian was not asking so Nathiel did not answer. “Good. You will go there then and you will go now, before I make a scene. And believe me, I will.”  
Nathiel did believe him. He saw it in his eyes. He was very much capable of doing what he threathened. So Nathiel got up, reluctantly and brimming with poorly hidden fury. Theadril was watching them from the other side of the room as Nathiel and Thristian walked upstairs, though she would of course not know why they went up. The woman would most likely think it was to talk in private. Nathiels cheeks turned faintly red at the idea of anyone finding out. He glanced over his shoulder but Thristian was not looking at him. He was staring at nothing while he followed his twin up the steps, seemingly deep in thought about something.   
Once upstairs and in Nathiels room which he had rented for the night, Thristian made sure to lock the door behind himself before he turned to face his brother. He said nothing as he peeled off his gauntlets, staring at Nathiel the whole time. He still did not say a word as he removed his codpiece and dropped it to the floor. That was all the armour he took off and Nathiel knew that this would not be about pleasing him too. This was all Thristian and him getting some outlet for his rage. Without a word, he beckoned Nathiel over and pointed at the carpeted floor in front of himself. When Nathiel shook his head and backed away instead, Thristian let out a deep growl, starting as a rumble in his throath.   
“I am warning you, Nathiel.”   
“Fuck you.” He spat back and glanced at the window in there. Thristian smiled then and tilted his head.   
“Do you really think you can run from me? I am a Paladin.” His features darkened again and Nathiel suddenly felt a strong pull on his body. Like a hook that had been fastened right below his navel. He was unable to resist it, try as he might. He was slowly dragged towards Thristian, his leather boots scraping against the floorboards as he tried to resist.   
“You knew about this.” He said in a low voice and forced Nathiel on to his knees. He groaned when his kneecaps hit the carpet and thudded against the hard floor beneath it. “You knew what father had planned yet you said nothing. No warning, no plea for me to leave while I still could...” His hands was trembling from the rage he contained within.   
“I did tell you that you should never have returned.” Nathiel said just as quietly but Thristian was deaf to his excuses and his pleas which came as soon as his brothers hand fisted in his black hair and tugged.   
“Thristian, please... stop... I dont wa...” His words was cut of as Thristian showed his length in to his brothers mouth and gagged him. Nathiel retched and placed his hands on Thristians plate covered thighs, pushing hard against them but it did not help. His brother kept his meat firmly in his mouth and down his throath.   
“You will show me how sorry you are, Nathiel.” He said and looked down at him as he slowly retreated from the confinements of his warm and wet mouth. “You have one chance to be granted my forgiveness, I suggest you take it.” He loosened his grip on his hair but did not remove his hand. Thristians cock throbbed gainst his lips as if letting him know it wanted back inside. Nathiel met Thristians gaze and obediently opened his mouth for him, knowing that the price for defying him would be so much worse. At least this way he could control the pace and grow to enjoy it, as he shamefully knew he would in the end.   
“Thats my boy.” Thristian cooed and gently stroked Nathiels hair, brushing it away from his face and neck as he took his brothers cock deeper in to his mouth, curling his tongue around the length, up and down in slow motion. His lips pressed against Thristians groin again and again, feeling the coarse hairs there tickle his cheeks and nose. He liked the smell of him. Musky and clean.   
The more he worked his tongue on the small string right beneath the head, the more Thristian moaned, and soon he was leaning against the door, fingers tightly gripping Nathiels hair and ear, and his cock shot strings of liquid in to his mouth, glazing his tongue and throat. Nathiel swallowed it all, knowing how angered Thristian could get if he spat it out, not wanting to go trough that humiliation again of licking it from the floor. At least his brother was smiling again now.   
“I think I'll spend the night with you here.” He said as he helped Nathiel back up on his feet.   
“Everyone saw us go up here together!” Nathiel hissed and wiped his mouth. Thristian shrugged and reached for his codpiece before fastening it again.   
“I'll return to you tonight.” He pulled his gauntlets on then dragged Nathiel in to a kiss, seizing his mouth with his own. His tongue teasingly brushed over Nathiels'. Tasting himself on him. “I am not going to let some wench nor a damn tavern get between us. Even when married to that fragile little Priestess, I will always come to you. I will always love you.” He purred then bit his lower lip before releasing him. “Go back to your little friend now. And do wash yourself toroughly tonight.” He smirked and reached around to grab Nathiels buttox. “I want you to come around my tongue again. It has been too long.” With one last kiss, he opened the door and slipped out, leaving Nathiel there in his stupour. He felt empty yet full, as if the pit in his gut was filled with something he wanted but then did not want after all.   
“Light curse his blasted soul...” He grumbled and walked back downstairs, feeling used like a dirty washcloth. 

Thea was back the moment he sat down, and she was brimming with questions.   
“What was all that about?” She sat down in her chair once again and looked at him with a puzzled frown.   
My brother came by to use my mouth... Though he did not say that. Instead he just shrugged at her.   
“Family business. He's not too happy about the arranged wedding on his behalf.”  
“No, I can imagine, but he looked pleased enough when he came back down so it looks like you managed to cheer him up a bit.”  
“Yeah, I suppose so.” He looked at his glass of wine. It was still standing where he left it before Thristian showed up. He did not want it anymore and pushed it across the table towards Theadril.   
“Hah, I knew my charm worked on you too.” She said cheerfully and picked it up. Nathiel just smiled at her. She was charming indeed, just not enough for him to fall for her tricks. He knew her too well for that.

That night Thristian did indeed return. He was out of his gilded Paladin plate now, wearing nothing but loose linen trousers and a shirt. He locked the door for a second time that day and for a while he just stood in the dimly lit room and stared at Nathiel, who was sitting in his bed with his back to the headboard and a book in his lap, looking back at him.   
“I do not want to marry this woman, brother.” He said and his voice was lined with pain. Nathiel felt a wave of sympathy but quickly quelled that notion. He was not going to feel sorry for this asshole. Yet he did. Thristian took a few steps closer then climbed in to bed without taking his clothes off and laid down with his head in Nathiels lap so Nathiel had to move his book.   
“What is it you want, Thristian?” He asked, one eyebrow arched and his silverhaired twin looked up at him.   
“You.” Was all he said then he curled up and closed his eyes and Nathiel let out a heavy sigh. He looked down at the big Paladin who was currently snuggled up on his bed with his head in his lap, and stroked his hair. He loved his brother. He truly did, but what Thristian did to him gave him some conflicted feelings. Even now, with his head so close to his own crotch, he could feel that familiar surge of lusts yet a bigger part of him recoiled from the idea. He kept stroking the long, silvery hair, running his fingers trough it again and again until Thristians breath deepened and he actually fell asleep. Nathiel closed his eyes aswell, afraid to lie down in case he woke his temperamental brother. He too fell asleep there with his fingers in Thristians hair and the other hand gently resting on his broad back, between his shoulderblades. It did not take long before he drifted in to a deep slumber, dreaming heavily of his brother and the things he did to him.   
When he woke up it was to a warm sensation spreading from his crotch area. He sucked air in trough his nose and moaned in pleasure as his dick was engulfed in something warm and wet. When he opened one eye to have a peak, he was surprised at the sight that met him. Thristian was gulping down his manhood as if his life depended on it, palming his balls and generating sounds of pleasure himself. Nathiel swelled even more at this sight and carefully bucked his hips against his brothers invasive mouth. It made his twin look up and a smile spread across his lips locked around his cock.   
“What a pleasant surprise.” He murmured and tipped his head back against the wall. He was already so close to coming, his balls churning in a wonderful way, and before soon he shot his load down Thristians throat and the big Paladin swallowed it all as if he had done nothing else his whole life.   
“What caused this then?” Nathiel wanted to know as Thristian carefully sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.   
“Dont get used to it....I just... thought it was your turn.” He slipped off the bed and combed troug his hair with his fingers. “I must go home. Theres a marriage to plan.” He snorted and anger was once again back in his voice.   
“Why do you not defy him?”  
“Defy father?” Thristian arched an eyebrow at the idiocy of the question. “You know what he is capable of doing if we do not obey his explicit wishes. If I do not marry this woman, our family looses a great allied house.”  
“And why is that important to you?” Nathiel wanted to know, not quite understanding his brothers motives. Thristian had never cared much for things like house politics and logistics.   
“I am a Dah'Mar. It is my duty.” His shoulders seemed a little bit more tense when he said that, as if the words was forced. “Besides, it's not the end of the world. It's not like I could marry you anyway. Now I at least have a great coverup. I'll give her a few whelps to keep her occupied so I can seek out my one and only happyness.”  
Nathiel could not produce a reply for the life of him. Thristan would have married him if he could? Why the hell does that please you, you pervert? But it did. It pleased him to no end. He felt triumphant even when there was no reason to be. Leileen could swoon all she wanted. Thristian would never love her like he loved Nathiel.


End file.
